Saving People, Hunting Things
by Taylor Dixon
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have a younger sister named Rebecca. After unsuccessfully trying to have a somewhat normal life, she decides to tag along with her older brothers and kill anything that tries to harm her or her family. She would even sacrifice herself to protect the ones she loves. Will she make it through all of the heartbreak, death, and pain and remain human? Castiel/OC


**Lawrence, Kansas 1982 (23 years ago)**

Mary Winchester was slowly walking down the hall, carrying her four-year-old son to his little brother's nursery. As she entered the room with her oldest child, Dean, she suggested to the blonde boy in her arms, "C'mon, let's say goodnight to your brother."

Mary set her son down on the ground and he hurriedly climbed on the wooden crib, leaning over the railing and kissing his six-month old baby brother on the forehead, "Goodnight Sam."

When Dean hopped back down to the ground safely, Mary took his place, leaning over little Sam and kissing her smiling baby on the forehead gently like her son had done before her, "Goodnight love."

As Mary stepped away from the crib, her husband, John Winchester, walked inside of the nursery. "Hey Dean," he called out while leaning against the doorway.

"Daddy!" yelled the boy excitedly as he ran across the room to his father with his small arms outstretched. John bent down and picked up his child with a smile, chuckling as he stood up again with his boy in his arms.

John asked his son with a grin, "Hey buddy. Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet? Or do you think he's already big enough for baseball?"

"No daddy," giggled the blonde-haired child as he shook his head, making his shaggy hair even messier than it already was.

Mary strode out of the room, "You got him?" and asked as she walked past her husband.

"Don't worry honey, I got him," replied the brown-haired man as he hugged his son happily. "Sweet dreams Sam," John said to the six-month old in the crib.

With that, he turned around and exited the room after flicking off the light so his baby could sleep peacefully.

* * *

Just a few hours after putting Dean and Sam to bed, Mary awoke to the sound of Sammy crying and static coming from the baby monitor on the bedside table. Mary sighed and turned on the lamp, asking as she rolled over to face her husband beside her, "John?"

She groaned as she realized her husband wasn't in bed. She then sat up, still half-asleep. The blonde woman got up and yawned as she walked down the hall to her son's room. Her curly hair slightly bounced as she headed to her baby's bedroom slowly. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a dark figure leaning over Sam in the nursery. "John, is he hungry?" Mary asked from the doorway, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the blackness of sleep that was trying to pull her under again.

"Shhh," the figure replied, still hunched over the child.

"Okay," she responded as the shadowy figure didn't turn to face her and instead bent down closer to her son. Mary sighed and was about to go to bed when she noticed a light flickering at the opposite end of the hallway by the stairs. She strode over to it and tapped it a few times until the light stopped flickering. "Hmph," she said in confusion as she faintly heard voices on the television downstairs. She descended down the stairs with her hand on the rail to make sure she kept her balance and saw that the T.V. on and her husband was snoring on the couch in front of it. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she ran back upstairs to Sam's room with the mysterious man in it. The man was not her husband. It was something else.

* * *

John Winchester snapped up into a sitting position as he heard his wife's terrified, shrill scream coming from upstairs. His vision went blurry for a few seconds because of the blood rushing to his head, but that didn't stop him from sprinting up the stairs to see what was wrong with Mary.

"Mary!" he shouted while hurrying to his wife to investigate. John slammed open the door to the nursery and stumbled in the room, seeing nothing out-of-place. He looked around and didn't see his wife in the room, he guessed that she had screamed because of a bad dream and that she was okay. The father pushed down the railing of the crib and tried to catch his breath, "Hey Sammy. You're okay."

The little boy kicked his legs and stopped smiling. A drop of dark scarlet liquid landed next to Sam's head. John reached out to touch the mysterious liquid when another three drops landed on his hand from the ceiling. With a confused expression, John Winchester looked up at the ceiling to find out where the warm liquid was coming from. He gasped in horror and fell to the ground at what he saw on the ceiling. His wife was pinned to the ceiling, her eyes dull and out of focus, she was dead. Mary's stomach was cut open and bright red blood stained her white nightgown.

"Mary! No!" John screamed as the ceiling burst into flames, illuminating the dark room with an eerie glow. Baby Sammy began to cry and wail at the sudden brightness and John realized that he couldn't save his wife, but he could save his children. He picked up Sam and ran out into the hallway, nearly knocking over Dean who was in the doorway.

"Daddy!" called out the young boy in a scared voice.

John handed Dean his baby brother and ordered, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back. Now, Dean, go!" The four-year-old tightened his grip on the baby and dashed outside, careful to not be too rough with his brother. John rushed back into the nursery and gasped as his wife's body was engulfed by the hungry yellow flames. He couldn't save her. He had promised that she'd always be safe as long as they were together and he broke his vow.

John sprinted down the stairs and ran into the front yard, picking up Dean and hurrying to the house next door to call the fire department. The house was gone, his wife was gone, and his hope for his children having normal lives was gone. He was going to find the thing that killed Mary, even if he and his sons ended up dying while trying. Everything changed for the Winchesters that night.

* * *

**Boise, Idaho 1985 (3 years later)**

John sighed as he jotted down some notes in his hunter's journal about a Wendigo that he had killed a few days ago in northern Montana. He set the pen down as his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bobby who was calling. He answered it quickly, Bobby almost never called him unless he was taking care of the boys. John glanced over his shoulder at Sam and Dean who were sitting on the motel bed and watching tv and immediately got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Bobby? What is it?" John asked, not bothering to even say hello to his friend.

"John, it's Bobby. Something terrible has happened involving Anna and Rebecca," stated the man urgently on the other line. John had been seeing Anna for about a year and a half and they had a daughter together named Rebecca. The two had met when John saved Anna from being attacked by a vampire at a club one night in Ohio.

"W-what happened?" John whispered nervously, not wanting his sons to overhear the conversation.

"They were in a car crash about 8 miles south of where you are now. Anna... Anna's gone. She passed away. But, Rebecca is alive. They're rushing her to the hospital right about now."

John froze and almost dropped the phone in utter shock. After a few seconds, he snapped back into reality and stood up, hurriedly putting on his leather jacket, turning the collar up to keep him warm in the chilly autumn air. "I'm on my way." John said into the phone, abruptly ending the call and slamming it down on the table furiously. He snatched up his car keys from the table and headed towards the door, wanting to get to the wrecked car and see his two month old daughter immediately.

"Dean watch Sammy! Stay here, don't let anyone in unless it's me!" John ordered to his seven-year-old son. The boy looked up from the television screen and nodded to his father. John stormed out of the small motel room and ran to his car, not even saying goodbye to his other two children.

* * *

**Bisbee, Arizona. October 31, 2005 (Present day)**

Rebecca Winchester groaned softly as she opened her eyes and draped her arm over her face as bright sunlight shined on her face. The morning light streamed though the open blinds of the motel window, right on to the nineteen-year old's pale face. She resisted the urge to bury her head under her pillow and go back to bed, after all, a dagger was under the chalky white pillow and she didn't want to accidentally get hurt. Instead, Rebecca yawned and uncovered her face while sitting up, gazing over at the two windows on either side of the blue door. She noticed that the one in front of her had its blinds open and the ugly red curtains drawn away from the glass, but the one on the opposite side was covered, preventing the line from shining in that side of the room.

"Dammit Dean..." The young adult grumbled, tiredly brushing her wavy blonde hair out of her face with her fingers. Rebecca glanced over at her slumbering brother, Dean. He was lying on his back instead of his stomach which was a little odd to her but she smirked, coming up with an idea. She flipped the blankets off of her body and stood up, getting the chills as the chilly air hit her, she was only wearing dark gray short shorts and a tight black tank top that she always slept in. The blonde quietly stood up and padded over to the closed window, opening the blinds and yanking the curtains away with a mischievous grin.

Bright rays of sunshine landed on her older brother's face, causing him to groan and roll onto his stomach at the sudden light. Rebecca grabbed her pillow off of the bed she had slept on and threw it at Dean, greeting him with a sly smile, "Mornin' sunshine... get up. Dad's not back yet and we have work to do."

"What time is it?" Dean mumbled while rubbing his eyes with his palms, trying to rid himself of any lingering sleepiness.

Rebecca just scoffed and walked away, making Dean check the time on his watch instead of just telling him. She kneeled next to her backpack where she kept her clothes and rummaged around in it, searching for a clean outfit to wear.

John Winchester had gone on a hunting trip on his own and the siblings haven't heard from him in three weeks. He was still desperately searching for Mary's killer, some sort of demon. Ever since the death of his wife, John had been doing research about demonic spirits and other legends of ghosts or anything supernatural. He had learned how to kill creatures and taught Sam, Dean, and Rebecca how to destroy them since the day they turned seven years old. Meanwhile, Dean and Rebecca have been helping him find the monster while Sam had gone off to law school and gotten a girlfriend, a chance to live a normal life.

Dean picked up his watch from the bedside table and complained with a groan as he saw the time, "It's 7:30 Becca, it's too early."

"Too bad. That's what you get for opening my curtains last night and waking me up." Dean shrugged and slightly smiled. "It's been exactly three weeks since we heard from dad, Dean. We gotta go look for him, now," Rebecca explained without turning her head, still choosing what to wear for the day. She sighed softly, standing up with her outfit in one of her hands. Her free hand was hooked on her cocked hip and she looked over at Dean, pursing her lips.

"But I-" Dean started, about to complain again, only to be cut off by his younger sister.

"Dean," Rebecca said sternly, "We have to look for him. He's probably in California, but I don't know... I'm gonna take a shower while _you _go get us some breakfast."

Dean rolled his eyes, he was used to his little sister telling him what to do and he let her, he knew that she loved to be in charge of some situations. "In a minute. By the way, it's about a fourteen hour drive to Stanford from here," stated Dean, leaning against the headboard of the bed he was sitting on.

Rebecca's mouth slightly opened and she nearly dropped her fresh clothes in shock at what the older Winchester had said. Dean only chuckled at the blonde's reaction to what he said.

"How'd you know about Stanford?" She asked while opening the bathroom door and placing her clean clothes on the edge of the sink.

"Ya mean Stanford University? I know you, Becs, I know how close you are to Sammy. You want to go visit him again, right?" Dean replied while standing up and heading over to his duffel bag for clothes.

Rebecca sighed and looked into Dean's apple green eyes for a moment, "Yes. Can we see him? He can help us find dad, exams are over for the semester anyways."

"Mm-hmm," Dean hummed in response, running his fingers through his short and messy hair.

Rebecca smiled softly, turning around and closing the door to the bathroom. She quickly stripped down and got in the shower, washing herself off and shampooing her hair to keep it shiny and healthy. After about fifteen minutes, she got out of the hot shower and dried herself off, changing into her clean clothes. The blonde was wearing a white t-shirt under a button up, green, plaid shirt. She also put on some ripped jeans and brown combat boots so she could move quicker if she happened to be in any danger. To top off the outfit, Rebecca also wore a light blue denim jacket that matched the color of her eyes.

The young woman brushed her blonde hair and left it down, not even bothering to pull it back into a braid. She strode out of the bathroom with her worn and wrinkled clothes in her left hand, shoving them in a duffel bag and hoisting the heavy bag onto her shoulder, grabbing her dagger and slipping it into her boot. Rebecca walked out of the hotel room and loaded her items in Dean's car, a black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Hey, I'll get the rest of the stuff. There's some McDonald's for you on the dashboard," called out a voice coming from the other side of the car, it was Dean.

"Alright," Rebecca replied, opening the door of the car and sitting in the passenger's side of the bench seat, snatching the paper bag from the dash, opening it. She closed her eyes for a moment as she inhaled the smell of hash browns and syrup. Rebecca reached in the bag and took out a to go box with a couple large pancakes inside with syrup already drizzled on them and a fork. She opened the box and began to eat, it wasn't the best breakfast, but it was better than the healthy stuff that Sam always tried to get Dean and Rebecca to eat. Rebecca absolutely _hated _salad and she and Dean liked to call it "rabbit food".

Dean sat beside Rebecca and closed the door behind him, placing the keys into the ignition of the car. "You spill any syrup in my Baby, and you're dead," he warned while pointing to the warm pancakes covered in maple syrup.

Rebecca scoffed and rolled her eyes while continuing to eat her food, Dean was always very protective of his car which he called "Baby".

After a few miles of driving, Dean pulled over at a gas station to buy some drinks and anything they wanted while on the road. "Hey, Becca, need anything?" he asked while unbuckling his seat belt and placing a hand on the door handle.

"Uh, sure. A couple cans of Sprite and a big bag of M&M's... yep. That's all I want," Rebecca replied, looking up from her pancakes.

"Alright. I'll get me some M&M's too," Dean responded while getting out of the car and walking into the Gas 'N' Sip.

Rebecca's favorite food was M&M's and she almost always had some with her in case she got hungry. Within a few minutes, Dean came back to the Impala with an armful of food and drinks. Chips, M&M's, beer, soda cans, and two bottles of water.

Rebecca scoffed and looked up at her brother as he tossed the food in the backseat before getting back in the car. "I really don't think we need all of that," she said with her eyebrows raised.

Dean smirked, "You never know, Becs. You have to be prepared," He grinned at his younger sister, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Okay then." Rebecca finished off her pancakes and listened to the radio, heavy rock music filling her ears as she gazed out the window at their surroundings.

She jumped in surprise as she heard Dean's phone ring in his duffel bag in the backseat. Rebecca scrambled to get it before it stopped ringing, but she was too slow. She flipped open the phone, seeing that the call was from a girl that Dean was flirting with at a bar about one week ago. "Wait a second..." she mumbled to herself as she saw that Dean had a new voicemail. It was from John.

"Dean, listen to this. It's from dad."

Rebecca pressed play and listened to it.

"Kids... something big is starting to happen. I need to try and figure out what's happening... Be _very _careful. We're all-"

The whole recording was full of static and broken up. Dean and Rebecca met each other's gazes.

"EVP?" Rebecca asked while glancing down at her brother's phone.

Dean sighed and pulled into the carpool lane, driving faster on the freeway, "That's my guess. Just run a gold wave on it. The laptop's in my duffel."

The blonde grabbed Dean's black laptop and her headphones, plugging Dean's phone into the computer and skillfully running a gold wave on the recording to clear up what the electronic voice phenomena was saying. After about twenty minutes of scanning and listening to the voicemail, she figured out what it was saying.

"Hey, Dean. I got it," she spoke up, unplugging the headphones and playing the edited recording. _"I can never go home." _whispered a female voice in the background of John's voicemail to them.

"Let's show Sam when we see him," Dean suggested, passing another car that was driving slower than them.

"Good idea," Rebecca agreed, laying back and falling asleep in the car, the sound of the running engine calming her and helping her ease into slumber.

Rebecca awoke to Dean shaking her awake with one hand, his other on the steering wheel. "Hey, Becs, we're here."

She yawned and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear so it wasn't in front of her face. Rebecca got out of the car and stretched before walking inside of the small apartment complex on the campus. Dean led the way to Sam's room and turned the knob, it was locked.

"Wait, Dean, I have an extra key. Sam gave it to me when we last saw him," Rebecca whispered, pulling a silver key out of her back pocket and unlocking the door.

Dean walked inside first, immediately bumping into a table and knocking over a book that was standing on it, creating a loud thump in the silence. His younger sister followed behind him, keeping some distance between them. Rebecca watched as a shadowy figure leaped out of the shadows, jumping onto Dean and wrestling with him. Dean easily pinned the figure to the ground, it was Sam.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger," Dean smirked.

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me!" Sam stated, making Dean and Rebecca laugh.

"It's only because you're out of practice," suggested Dean. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Sam rolled over and sat on top of Dean, proving he wasn't weak. "Get off me," Dean ordered and Sam obeyed, standing up and backing away from his older brother.

Rebecca quietly ran across the room and jumped onto Sam's back while giggling like a small child. "Hi Sam."

"Hey, Becca," Sam grinned and Rebecca climbed off of him. Sam was 6"4, Dean was 6"2, and Rebecca was only 5"11 feet tall, the shortest person in the Winchester family. "Dean, Becca, what the hell are you two doing here? And how'd you get in?" Sam asked in a confused tone.

"Well, I was looking for a beer and Rebecca wanted to stop by and say hello," explained Dean with a smirk.

"I used the key you gave me a month ago," added Rebecca, Sam turning to his younger sister as she spoke.

"Sam?" said a woman to their left, turning on the lights. The three siblings all spun around to see Sam's girlfriend, Jessica Moore. She was only wearing a crop top with Smurfette on it, and pink booty shorts. Her curly hair was dirty blonde and her eyes were a chocolate brown.

"Jess, hey. Dean, Rebecca, this is my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam introduced them to each other awkwardly.

"Wait? Your brother and sister?" Jess asked, with a smile.

"I love the smurfs," Dean blurted out, "I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league," he said, trying to flirt with her.

"Dean," warned Becca.

"Just let me put something else on," said Jess, about to turn around and change in less revealing clothes.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean responded.

Rebecca cleared her throat, making Dean turn around. "Sorry, Jessica, but we have to borrow Sam for a little while to talk about family stuff."

"No. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her," argued Sam, walking over to his girlfriend and wrapping his arm around her.

Rebecca shrugged. "Whatever... So, Sam, dad hasn't been home in a little while... a few days."

"So he's working overtime. He'll be back soon," Sam said, Jess watching the three talk.

Dean nodded and rephrased his sister. "Dad's on a hunting trip... and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's face fell and his brown eyes darkened a little.

"Jess. Please excuse us," Sam said in a monotone voice, walking over to Rebecca and Dean, making sure that Jessica left the room before they kept speaking. Sam already knew by their simple words that something was terribly wrong.


End file.
